drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Furiae
) |height = 165 cm |voice = Eriko Hatsune (Japanese) Kari Wahlgren (English) |status = Deceased }} Furiae, also known as Furies in the Japanese release, is a side character in Drakengard. She is Caim's younger sister and the main Goddess of the game. She was Inuart's betrothed prior to the main story and posthumously gave birth to Nowe with him. Story Pre-Drakengard=Furiae was the only daughter of Gaap, a kind and just king who once ruled a small eastern country named Caerleon. She was raised to be a reserved, confined woman of nobility since her birth. Though her life was very sheltered, she was happy with the kindness Caim and Inuart showed her. She heavily relied on both of them during her childhood. Although betrothed to Inuart, Furiae secretly had feelings for her brother. Her feelings were not lost on her fiancé, who began to harbor a deep jealousy towards Caim for drawing his lover's attention away from him. Soon after she left her home, the Goddess's seal was imprinted onto her body when she was fourteen. Furiae knew that anyone who lives as a Goddess must part from whatever mortal bonds she has in her life to avoid contaminating the Seal. She didn't want to accept her duty since it meant abandoning her brother, yet she eventually gave into her new fate. Secluded within a castle to spend her days in prayer, Furiae tries desperately to kill her emotions and forget her love for Caim. Drag-On Dragoon Judgement Furiae's past is altered in the unfinished comic adaptation, Drag-On Dragoon Judgement. She was still raised in a secluded lifestyle, but she wasn't on friendly terms with Inuart. She considered him a complete stranger. Her engagement to him was agreed upon primarily for political reasons and not due to their mutual love for one another. The Goddess seal emerged on Furiae on the same night she was supposed to be sent to her fiancé. Caim and their mother saw it. The queen wished to keep their knowledge of the seal a secret as it meant that the former Goddess had perished and Furiae would need to break all relations with the mortal realm to replace her. An elderly man happened to overhear their conversation and tried to flee from the scene unscathed. Caim tracked him down and killed him in front of Furiae, telling her to keep his death "their secret". Furiae became terrified of her brother and distanced herself from him. The people's behavior became erratic ever since the seal appeared on her and a slanderous rumor about her began to spread. Since the narrative remains unfinished, the rumor hasn't been elaborated. |-|Drakengard=She is within the Castle of the Goddess when the Empire attacks. She is soon found by Imperial soldiers, but both Caim and Inuart come to her rescue. Together they attempt to escape to the Elf village only to find that it had already been completely destroyed. Furiae and Inuart later separate from Caim and soon encounter Verdelet. Furiae reunites with Caim and informs him that Inuart and Verdelet are being held captive by the Empire. After Verdelet is rescued, Furiae is given Inuart's harp from Caim, which was found lying in the desert. This causes Furiae to worry about Inuart's fate. Inuart soon returns having made a pact with a black dragon, now a pawn of the Empire. Furiae is kidnapped by him and is taken to the Sky Fortress. Ending Paths '''the Anguish of an unsmiling Watcher By the time Caim gets to the Sky Fortress, Furiae is already dead. Inuart, under direction from his Black Dragon, flies to the Bone Casket with her body. He enters it along with her corpse, giving birth to the New Breed. flowers for the Broken spirit By the time Caim gets to the Sky Fortress, Furiae is already dead. Inuart decides to take her body to one of the Seeds of Resurrection, believing that it will resurrect her. Caim races to stop him, but doesn't reach him in time. The Seed does in fact revive Furiae, but she is reborn as a winged monstrosity and not the girl he loved. The monstrous Furiae kills Inuart and is ultimately defeated by Caim & Red dragon. Unfortunately, though the original Furiae is defeated, numerous clones are created from the other Seeds, ready to destroy the world. a Companion's eternal farewell Caim gets to the Sky Fortress in time to meet with Furiae before her death. However, Manah soon reveals her inner anxieties aloud, including her romantic feelings for her brother. Caim is disturbed by Furiae's feelings and, in despair, she impales herself with a dagger. the wild dreams of a Deluded child &''' '''the End of the dragon sphere Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing both Furiae and Inuart, who fail to flee. Development Cavia developers joked that she is a character who was the most hated by the team, even calling her the heroine "who fails to be the part". Her design required multiple retakes and they admit that she was only conceptualized for Caim and Inuart's rivalry. Taro Yoko remarks that she is roughly his take on the sisters in Sister Princess. To him, she embodies the type of woman that he would personally despise to be with, saying that she is too plain and forgettable. Her personality was roughly modeled on Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. In the Dengeki Online interview series, Yoko goes on to explain that Furiae was made as his backlash to the stereotypical happy ending. His personal definition of this concept means any work of fiction which has a handsome man ruthlessly slaughter thousands to rescue a defenseless damsel and somehow have the story conclude on an upbeat note with a kiss between the lovers. In his earliest conception of the game's story, Furiae was going to be blonde and heralded as an important yet hidden figure throughout the story. When she did finally appear, she would be killed off in a cinematic. He remarked that he wanted to keep the siblings "pretty-looking" for his deconstruction of the "prim and proper" image commonly associated with good-looking characters in fiction. Gallery Drakengard= Furiae.jpg File:Furiae.png File:Furiae_BD.png File:Furiae_R.png File:Furiae_.jpg File:Furiae_Art.jpg File:Angel.jpg File:Goddess.jpg Furiae - Original Artwork.jpg Furiaeseed.jpg|Furiae after being revived by the Seeds of Destruction Trivia *In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, fans voted her to sixth place. *Her name is based on the Furies of Greek Mythology. Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Bosses Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Monsters